Replay
by FloatingBubbleTrees
Summary: Kaya followed their quest religiously, but information was few and far between. When death reaped her soul, she never expected to begin again. This time, she wont they them out of her sight. A story told in 100 words or less.
1. Intro - Death

I have been enjoying One Piece on Hulu as well as reading time travel one piece fanfiction and this story popped into my head. It will be slow in build up, but I hope you enjoy them all the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Prologue,

Kaya had followed his quest religiously. She coveted information with near maniacal fervor. She waiting breathlessly for each paper, desperately searching for something more than just increasing bounty posters - to little avail. It was utterly frustrating to be denied the details of his adventures.

It seemed that any hint of his adventures was covered, smothered, in mystery. Of his nakama's journey to One Piece, it seemed she would never know the truth no matter how hard she searched.

She had vowed to learn the truth. Unfortunately, death claimed her first.

* * *

I am going to try not to clutter the story with authors notes since each chapter is so small, so I'll just say that feel free to review and let me know what you think.

F_B_T


	2. Verse 1, Line 1 - Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

One,

She became aware of the world slowly. Days, weeks, months, years? She did not understand what was happening to her. Not fully. In moments of lucidity, she remembered the eerie plague that had swept through her beloved town. Their town had not been the first. Koki(1) Island. The Conomi Islands. Even Dawn Island had been reaped!

She wondered at how she was alive. She remembered watching the sores on her skin burst, the agony was unforgettable. In every other plague victim, death followed quickly after. She remembered that much.

Why, then, did she feel more alive every moment?

* * *

(1)Koki is an old Japanese word for year. I have used it as Zolo's home island since the village he learned the art of the sword in was Shimotsuki which means November.


	3. Verse 1, Line 2 - Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Two,

It couldn't be re-incarnation.

Her first thought had been heaven, but observations over time refuted that theory easily.

All she did know was that she was in the body of a child. A child that had _her living parents_ and that_ looked exactly like her baby photos._

Had she been given a second chance at life? Was she in deep hallucinations brought on by the plague?

In the end, the moment she laid eyes on a long nosed, giggling boy, none of that mattered.

Usopp was _here_, and she was never letting him out of her sight again. Period.

* * *

I feel I should add a note here that Kaya will not love Usopp as anything other than brother/family. It is just a bit too icky for me to have an older Kaya crushing on baby Usopp.


	4. Verse 1, Line 3 - Legendary

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Three,

It was likely dramatic when she burst into tears, but Usopp's mom was _leaving_ with him! Logically, she knew that it was late and little children should be in bed, including her. It was a shame that she was only two. The moment Kaya noticed Usopp was being pulled away, her childish mind clawed its way out of its doze and refused to accept it.

She had missed Usopp since the moment he left for the sea. But, now, _now_, that he was back with her, someone was taking him away.

Tears welled. Lips trembled.

The ensuing tantrum became legendary.


	5. Verse 1, Line 4 - Bitter

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Four,

Usopp's mother died.

Kaya hated that moment with her very being. Despite her burning desire to help, no one would tell her what was wrong. Even if they had, why would they follow her advice? She was merely a child after all.

Watching the fire die in Usopp's eyes was horrible. While they had become friends sooner, Usopp had remained Usopp His pathological lies made her laugh so hard she cried more often than not. Only this time, his lie tasted bitter, and her tears weren't of joy.

_"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!"_

If only he knew.

* * *

I am going to try to stick to a schedule of 5 chapters per week, usually uploaded on the weekend. Sorry that this one ended on a foreboding note.


	6. Verse 1, Line 5 - Shift

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Five,

While Banchina's (1) death was tragic, it brought about a much needed shift in Kaya. When she saw Usopp for the (second) first time, she had been determined to join his crew. Still, being a toddler meant pushing her dream and planning thereof into the far future.

That far future was now, and the search for One Piece was a quest she was not ready for. Her body was week. She was weaponless. She didn't even have their ship! She was unnecessary and that had to change, _quickly_.

To become worthy of being a Straw Hat pirate, Kaya made preparations.

* * *

(1) Banchina is Usopp's mother's name according to One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World.

P.S. I went back in fixed the misspelling of Usopp. I am ashamed of myself...

F_B_T


	7. Verse 1, Line 6 - Options

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Six,

Being seven drastically hindered Kaya's pirate development. Weapons training was out. Even if she managed to get her mother to agree (Absolutely not! You are a young Lady!), who would train her? On an island where one could run from one side to the other in three minutes, her options were dismally slim.

Since she couldn't master a weapon, she would need to be too fast to get hit by someone who had. Plus, running around all day was easier to explain than trying to sneak out steak knives…

"Daddy, I'm going to go play with Usopp!"

"Be safe, Darling."


	8. Verse 1, Line 7 - Cluttered

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Seven,

Syrup village was tiny. It came as no surprise that Kaya knew everything about everyone. Mayor Mornin would tragically fall from a ladder to his death. The manor's two body guards would stop making moon eyes at each other and finally get together. Etcetera.

Still, none of it had happened _yet_ so she had difficulty interacting with the people around her. For example, it was hard to explain her dislike for the boy down the street when in this life he hadn't cheated on his girlfriend with her step-sisters.

So as memories cluttered the now, she focused on the future.


	9. Verse 1, Line 8 - Running

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Eight,

Running was beyond humiliating. _Before_, Kaya had been determined to become a doctor, but none of her training pushed her _physically_. Her new dream, to be a valuable member of the Straw Hat pirates, was hit hard by the feebleness of her own body.

Running was painful, but she pushed herself to get up every time she fell, to run just one more lap, and endure the unwanted rasp of pain that just _breathing_ caused. There were hot tears, emotional breakdowns and mounds of band aids. Still, Kaya endured. Someday (_please, let it be soon_) her pain would become progress.

* * *

I am going on a cruise, so next weekend's updates may be late. Sorry!


	10. Verse 1, Line 9 - Business

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Nine,

"Merry, I have need of a ship."

Kaya perked up. The Going Merry was a conundrum. Kaya couldn't remember when She had been built or why, only that Merry had designed Her for Kaya's father. Being the rather pampered daughter that she was, Kaya could (hopefully) make the Her even more magnificent.

"Of course, sir. Your specifications?"

_Chance!_ "A pirate ship!"

Her father chuckled as he handed a list to Merry. "Daughter, this ship is for business."

"A few of additions would not be difficult." Merry hedged.

After eyeing Kaya's hopeful expression for a long moment, Father smiled. "Very well."


End file.
